


To Have & To Hold

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #297 gondola, Junpei x Izumi]  Izumi and Junpei enjoy a small part of their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have & To Hold

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
 **Title:** To Have and To Hold  
 **Romance:** Junpei x Izumi  
 **Word Count:** 233|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #297, gondola  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set. Also, this takes place some ten or twelve years in the future of Frontier, so Izumi and Junpei are all grown up.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #297 gondola, Junpei x Izumi] Izumi and Junpei enjoy a small part of their honeymoon.

* * *

Izumi leaned against Junpei’s side, enjoying the feel of his arm around her. There was still that faintest hint of wonder in his embrace, as if he couldn’t believe that he, of all people, had the right to put his arm around her and hold her close to him. 

_Hope he gets used to that._ Given that they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together, she suspected that he would. Though it would probably take a few years. 

Venice’s scenery slowly slipped by as their gondolier rowed them through the canals on the tour. Junpei stared at it all in wonder; this wasn’t their first time visiting the city together, but this was their first trip _together_. Just one of the many parts of their honeymoon package, put together by Takuya and Kouji. 

“All of this is beautiful,” Junpei murmured into her ear and she tilted her head up enough to look at him. “But you’re still the prettiest to me.” 

She liked how his cheeks tinged red at that, and even more so when she leaned up to brush her lips over one cheek. “You know how to say the sweetest things.” He’d gotten better at that from when they’d first met, that was for certain. 

Izumi curled closer to him and breathed in the warm scent that said only _Junpei_ to her mind. Best boat trip ever. 

**The End**


End file.
